Conventionally, there is known a work system that automatically performs works, such as an assembly work and a machining work, which were manually performed, by using an industrial robot and the like.
In this type of the work system, generally, while conveying a workpiece as a work target by a conveying apparatus such as a belt conveyer, a predetermined work is performed by an industrial robot and the like in each work station provided along the conveying apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-162652).
However, when a conveying apparatus such as a belt conveyer is used for conveying a workpiece as in the conventional work system, the equipment cost increases.